A Haunting Secret
by mockingjayfelicis
Summary: Prompt. Oneshot. 21 year old Cinna's friends have hired a teenage Finnick out for the night to celebrate his birthday. Cinna refuses to play any part, but must still live with devastating guilt for years to come.


**Prompt: Can you write one where Young cinna and some rich capitol brats bought finnick for their pleasure and cinna ended up repulsed by the whole experience.**

"Where is he?"

"He's waiting for us in the room. I tried to get the penthouse suite again but it was already booked."

"Doesn't matter, as long as we get to see Odair crying for his dead mummy like last time."

Cinna's three close friends from the Capitol, Astro, Tyrone and Huck, roared with laughter and practically bounded down the quiet hotel corridor. Cinna lingered behind them, his head lowered in shame. Huck turned around and trapped Cinna in a playful headlock.

"Come on, Cinna, lighten up! It's your 21st birthday!"

"Yeah, and we really put our necks out to hire Odair for tonight – you better enjoy this!" warned Astro.

Cinna gulped. This was not what he wanted. This was not what he wanted at all. His friends had pulled some strings to hire Finnick Odair, the young Victor from District 4, for a night of pleasure, a ritual they were all too familiar with but something Cinna had never experienced. It was supposed to be a fantastic surprise to celebrate Cinna's birthday, but Cinna was less that grateful. He felt guilty, ashamed and dirty – and that was before they'd even done anything with Finnick. He knew that President Snow had been exploiting the handsome Victor ever since he came of age, renting him out to wealthy Capitol citizens like he was some pathetic puppet made purely for their entertainment. Cinna swore that he'd have nothing to do with the involuntary prostitution of any of the Victors, but his friends were all too happy to use Finnick to satisfy their desires. As soon as he learned what they had planned for his birthday, he automatically refused, but after lots of persuasion – and a fair amount of intimidation, too – Cinna had agreed to come along to the hotel where Finnick was waiting for them.

They reached the room that they had booked for the night and Tyrone knocked loudly and assertively on the door. Astro and Huck looked at each other and smiled menacingly, while Cinna started nervously wringing out his hands.

There was a click and sixteen year old Finnick swung the door open. Before he even had a chance to greet them, Tyrone had pushed him backwards. Fear instantly spread across Finnick's face as he realised that this was going to be a rough night.

Cinna bit his lip and entered the hotel room last, behind his friends. He placed the 'do not disturb' hanger onto the outside door handle and closed the heavy door as carefully and as slowly as he could, doing his best to stall for time until he figured out an excuse to leave.

"Good evening, Finnick. We meet again," Huck announced in a clear, confident voice, letting Finnick know who was the boss tonight. "I believe some introductions are in order. This is my friend Cinna. He's the birthday boy, and I want you to make him feel very, _very _special. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Finnick nodded, overwhelmed at the task of pleasing four clients in the one session. "I understand."

"Good boy," said Huck in a quiet voice with a devious smirk. He cupped Finnick's cheek and stroked his face with his thumb. "You're always such a good boy for us, Finnick... get on the bed."

Without waiting for a reply, Huck brutally shoved Finnick. Finnick gasped in shock and landed on his back on the king-size bed. Huck looked at Cinna and held his arm out towards Finnick, as though he was an item on display on a large shelf of a department store.

"Happy birthday, Cinna," he growled.

Astro and Tyrone grinned and took a seat on the sofa beside the large window.

"Enjoy the show, boys..." said Huck, swaggering over to join them.

Cinna remained rooted to the spot by the door as Finnick lay on the bed, not moving a muscle.

"What are you waiting for, stupid?" asked Tyrone after a pause. "That little buggar wasn't cheap, and we've only got him for an hour."

Cinna hesitantly walked a couple of steps further into the room. Finnick lay still, waiting for instructions. Astro, Tyrone and Huck began sniggering.

"Do you think he even knows what he's doing?" Astro whispered as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Is he a virgin?" mumbled Tyrone, curiously watching Cinna as his mouth curled into a devious smile.

Both Cinna and Finnick remained frozen.

"Hello?" said Huck in a sarcastic tone. "Could we maybe hurry it up a little bit, Cinna? We all get a turn, remember?"

Astro and Tyrone collapsed into sniggers again, but Cinna couldn't move. He wouldn't. Finnick looked at him and Cinna could instantly tell that he was terrified. No. He would not do this. He would not bow down to his friends' requests and become a rapist because they had spent a lot of money. His stomach churned at the very idea.

"No," he said simply.

"What do you mean 'no'?" asked Tyrone.

"I'm not doing it," Cinna mustered up all the courage he had as he turned towards the three men – who he no longer considered friends – sitting on the sofa.

Huck sighed and stood up.

"Okay, okay. It's obvious that's someone's a little nervous."

He took his black leather jacket off and flung it over the sofa. He kicked his boots off and approached the bed.

"I'll take my turn first, then."

Astro and Tyrone cheered as Huck pounced on top of Finnick.

"Stop it!" Cinna cried, trying his best to pull Huck off the helpless teenager beneath him, but Huck was too strong, too powerful. Huck ignored Cinna and continued to engrave harsh love bites on Finnick's vulnerable skin as his eyes welled up with tears.

Cinna knew that there was nothing he could do. They wouldn't listen to him. To them, he was just a frigid little spoilsport who ruined all their fun, who wasted their inherited money. He thought about contacting the authorities, but then remembered that it was the authorities who made Finnick undergo these 'duties' in the first place. There was no one. No one who could help him or stop these beasts from violating him. Finnick was on his own.

Without another word, Cinna threw open the door, closed it with a slam, and flew down the corridor as fast as he could.

_EIGHT YEARS LATER..._

The opening ceremony of the third Quarter Quell was about to begin. The crowd could be heard cheering from beyond the tall gates, and the stylists were adjusting their tributes' costumes before they mounted their horses. They were only waiting on a few more tributes to arrive, including Cinna's tribute, Katniss Everdeen, and her district partner, Peeta Mellark. Cinna mulled around District 12's jet black horses and examined his surroundings. His heart sank when his eyes fell upon the male tribute from District 4 – 24 year old Finnick Odair, who was even more handsome and even more charming now than he was at 16.

Cinna and Finnick had had no contact since that night eight years ago, when Cinna gave up, when he left him and allowed three people to rape him because he was too scared to stand up to those monsters. When he discovered that Finnick was to take part in the Quell and realised that he would have to work alongside him, knowing what he did, those horrible feelings of disgust that Cinna had only just managed to suppress came springing back to haunt him. He couldn't stand it. He had to do something. He didn't expect Finnick to accept his apology but he had to somehow let him know that he was sorry.

Cinna took a deep breath and slowly approached Finnick, whose back was turned to him.

"Finnick," he said warily.

A topless Finnick turned around to face him, wearing only a fishing net tied around his groin. A statement that the Capitol still owned him and could still exploit him as they wished. As soon as Finnick recognised Cinna, his eyes went wide and he took a small step backwards.

"Bookings have to be made through President Snow's assistant," muttered Finnick, scratching his head, stroking his horse's mane, doing anything he could to avoid looking at Cinna.

"I don't want to make a booking," said Cinna. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm... I'm sorry. For..." Cinna tried his best to continue but a lump in his throat was preventing the words from coming out. "I'm sorry," he whispered again.

Finnick didn't say anything in reply. But he lifted his head to look at Cinna and gave him a small, emotionless nod. That was enough for Cinna. He'd said his piece, and that was his cue to leave. The least he could do was respect what Finnick wanted now. He turned around, and noticed Katniss and Peeta had just arrived. He walked over to him while wiping tears from his cheek.


End file.
